


THE MEANING OF LOVE FOR HUTCH AND STARSKY PART TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: THE MEANING OF LOVE [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	

“Hey Hutch, I need to cut out a little early. I have something to do that I forgot about. Can you finish up these reports?”

“Sure Starsk. Anything wrong? Do you need me to come with you?”

“No, just gotta’ pick up a few things I keep forgettin’ about. See ya later.”

“Later.” Hutch watched Starsky practically run out of the squad room, wondering what he had to pick up. They had shopped for groceries three days ago and were nowhere near to being out. He shrugged and rolled a blank report form into the typewriter and began to type up another report. 

***** 

“Captain Dobey’s office. Dobey here.”

“Cap’n it’s Starsky. I need a favor.”

“What do you need?”

“Can you keep Hutch there until at least five?’

“Why? What’s going on?”

“I did something stupid the other day, and I want to make it up to Hutch. But I need a couple more hours to get it done. Please?”

“I’ll see what I can find to keep him here.”

“Thanks Cap’n! Appreciate it!”

***** 

“Hutchinson!”

“Yes Captain?”

“I need you to retype these reports your partner messed up.”

“I was just about to leave…”

“I need them tonight! You should be able to leave by five if you get to it.”

Hutch took the reports and sighed. They looked like Starsky had spilled coffee or something on them. He sat back down at his desk and picked up the phone and dialed. “Starsk?”

“Yeah. Something wrong?”

“I won’t be home till after five. Dobey has me re-doing some reports you messed up.”

“Sorry ‘bout that Blondie. See you when you get home.” Starsky quickly hung up.

Hutch looked at the handset in his hand. “That was strange.” He hung the phone up and started working on the reports again. 

It was shortly after five when Hutch finished the last report. He called to tell Starsky he was on his way but there was no answer. He shrugged if off and headed down to get his car. 

***** 

Clouds had rolled in by the time Hutch reached their beach home. It was dark and he was glad to see the porch light on. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. There was a note taped to the door. He pulled it loose and tipped it toward the light to read it. 

“I’m sorry Hutch.”

He read it again. “Huh, wonder what this is about?” He got his door key out and unlocked the door. It was dark in the front room so he reached to turn on the light switch. Before he could reach it a voice spoke from the darkness.

“Don’t move! Don’t turn on the light.”

At first his hand moved toward his holstered gun, but then his brain registered it was Starsky’s voice. “What’s goin’ on Starsk? How come I can’t turn on the lights? And what’s with the note taped to the door?”

“It’s simple Hutch.” Starsky had moved to stand right in front of him. “I owe you an apology and I want to be sure you know I’m sincere.”

Starsky stepped close to Hutch and reached up to frame his face with his hands. He gently kissed Hutch’s lips and put his arms around Hutch’s shoulders to hold him tightly. When he leaned back a little Hutch took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what you’re sorry about, but I forgive you!” Hutch tried to pull his lover back for more kisses but Starsky put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Wait right here. I’ll be right back.” And with that, Starsky was gone, moving through the dark house with easy familiarity. 

Hutch saw a faint glow come from the dining room. Before he could start that direction, Starsky was back, taking his hand, and leading him through the house. They stopped by the couch and Starsky reached out to pull Hutch’s coat off him. He put in on the couch then took his holstered gun off and put it on the table by the couch. 

“What…”

“Shhh. Just come with me. Trust me?”

“With my heart and life.”

“Sometimes, Hutch, I wonder why you do.”

“Starsk…”

“Later Hutch. For now come with me.” Starsky took his hand again and walked with him into the dining room. 

When they turned the corner Hutch saw the table was set with their good dishes and candles were glowing in the center of it. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on ice at the side of the table. Starsky lead him to a chair and pushed the chair up to the table as Hutch sat down.

“Starsk?”

“Be right back. We’ll eat then talk.” 

Hutch watched as Starsky disappeared into the kitchen. He came back rolling a cart covered with dishes. As he put them on the table and uncovered them, Hutch’s mouth began to water from the enticing aromas. One bowl was filled with mashed potatoes that were mixed with garlic and cheddar cheese. One was filled with buttery corn. And the platter Starsky uncovered held a ham dripping with juices.

“All my favorite things! What’s going on?”

“Answers after we eat.” Starsky sliced the ham and served Hutch, then put a piece on his own plate. He dished up potatoes and corn for Hutch too. Then he uncovered the bread basket to reveal homemade rolls. He placed one on his lover’s plate. “Dig in.”

They both started to eat and each time Hutch started to ask what was going on, Starsky deflected the questions. He uncorked the champagne and poured them each a flute full. 

“To us.”

“To us.”

“I want you to promise me something, Hutch.”

“Okay. I promise.”

“Let me say what I need to say before you say anything.” Hutch nodded and Starsky stood up, scooted his chair closer to Hutch’s and began to speak.

“The note on the door, this meal, the champagne were all to say I’m sorry.” He glared at Hutch as he saw him start to speak. “I messed up last week. And I wanted to be sure you knew how sincerely sorry I was.

“Remember last week when you told me to write down what I loved about you?” He saw Hutch nod. “And you wrote all those beautiful words?” Another nod. Starsky paused to get his composure.

“And what did I do? I wrote some stupid thing about fucking.”

Hutch started to reach out for Starsky’s hand but Starsky stood up and moved out of reach. “Sta…”

“No! You promised!” He watched as Hutch sat back. “I have something I want to read to you.” He stood up and picked up a piece of paper that was sitting on the counter between the dining room and kitchen. 

“The Meaning of Love. I can define the word ‘love’ in one word. ‘Hutch’. My best friend, my partner, my lover. I can’t think of anything I don’t love about him. His blond hair that turns to burnished gold when the sun hits it, his strong body that’s strong enough to hold me when I’m scared and makes me feel stronger. I love his heart which is so kind and loving and always an open book for me to read. I love how his hands are so large and strong and yet they hold and caress me with such tenderness and caring. I love that despite his greater strength, at times he allows me to take control of him, his desires, his body. He has never told me ‘no’ unless it was for my own good, and even then, he sometimes gives in. I love how he has protected me so many times from harm and even death, and yet, he shrugs it off as no big deal. I love his laughter. It lights up a room and my sometimes-dark heart. I love his blue eyes which he never veils from me. They are always open, allowing me to see into his soul whenever I want or need to. 

“But mostly I love that he will forgive me for being so flippant last week, even though he probably shouldn’t.

“I’m sorry Hutch, from the depths of my heart. I never meant to blow off what you wrote. I never meant to hurt you.”

He was stunned when he saw the tears start to fall from Hutch’s eyes. Even more so when Hutch stood, and in one step, was beside him, pulling him to his chest. He put his arms around Hutch and hugged him back as fiercely as Hutch was hugging him. 

“I... I… I love you, Starsk. Thank you. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever written to me.” Hutch kept his face tucked into Starsky’s neck and continued to cry.

“Awww Hutch. Stop. Don’t cry. Please? I just wanted you to know how I felt. What I should have said last week.”

Hutch stood up and looked at Starsky with his tear-washed blue eyes. “I love you. I think I always have, even before I met you. And I know I always will.”

Starsky wiped his eyes and smiled at Hutch.

“I just have one more… no two more things to say. First… thank you. And the other thing I want to say is… come with me to the bedroom and make love with me. I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to feel you all around me. I want to please you, even as you please me.”

“It would be my pleasure and honor. I want all of that too. I love you, Hutch. With all of my heart, body, mind and soul.”

“As I love you Starsk. With everything I am, with everything I have.”

And arm in arm they moved into their bedroom, where they made sweet and tender and passionate and fierce love with and to each other all night.


End file.
